Fala sério
by Lina Hatake
Summary: Seiya e alguns caras resolveram passar as férias no BrasilXD


Fala Sério Depois que eles voltaram para o Japão, Seiya&companhia resolvem descansar.Saori recebe um convite de Aldebaran para visitar o Brasil.  
Saori:-Olha, gente...o Deba tá chamando a gente para ir pro Brasil!Ah...não posso ir!Tenho muita coisa para se fazer...alguém vai?  
Shiryu:-Eu não posso ir, porque eu vou visitar meu Mestre e Shunrei amanhã.  
Shun:-Eu tenho que ir no médico amanhã pra ver se meu braço melhorou.  
Seiya:-Eu vou...quero conhecer esse país.Dizem que é muito foda lá.Vamo Hyoga?  
Hyoga:-Pode ser.E você, Ikki?  
Ikki:-Vamo véio. Fica aqui, Shun?  
Shun:-A June vai tá aqui, mano.No problem!  
Saori:-Arruma as suas roupas que eu pedirei ao motorista levarem vocês ao aeroporto.  
Shiryu:-Juízo, hein Seiya!  
Seiya:mostra a língua  
Shun:-Aiaiai...o Seiya vai aprontar lá, tenho certeza...fala sério!  
Chegando ao aeroporto, encontram Máscara da Morte(MM), Afrodite(Frô) e Shaka.Eles também haviam recebido o convite do Deba.  
Seiya:-Olha...o MM´s, o Frô e o Shrek!  
Shaka:-Que Shrek o quê seu besta!Que que vocês vieram fazer aqui?  
Ikki:-Vamos na casa do Deba, ele chamou a gente.  
Hyoga:-Cês também?  
Frô:-Não, a gente vai ficar no hotel de lá.Pra não atrapalhar ele, né!  
MM:-Mas nóis vai pra casa dele dá um oi.Diz ele estar casado com a Daniela Cicareli, aquela boazuda...começando a babar  
Shaka:-Eu nem ia vir, mas faz tempo que não viajo.  
Hyoga:cochichando para o Ikki-Fisicamente, porque mentalmente.  
Shaka:-Eu ouvi, Cisne...não finja!Tá me zoando?  
Seiya:-Calma, Shrek!Não é nada de mais.  
Shaka:-Eu já mandei calar teu bico Seiya!  
Frô:-No stress, Virgo...relax!  
MM:-Ô people...vamos perder o vôo.  
Ikki:-Bora gente!  
Assim chegaram no aeroporto de Congonhas, SP.Lá estava Deba e Cicareli; eles são recebidos com muita euforia pelos fãs, especialmente Shaka pelas meninas...assim, eles chegam na casa.Á noite conversam e no dia seguinte vão conhecer o país; não foi uma coisa muito ruim a não ser por Hyoga ter tido seu relógio roubado, Ikki ter sido passado para trás na hora do pagamento de um lanche, Seiya se perder no Shopping Eldorado – indo parar no Parque da Mônica!Foi uma loucura...Deba estava muito ocupado por não poder ir com seus companheiros.MM, Frô e Shaka foram assistir um filme no Shopping e quase que eles não saem dali por Shaka parecer muito com um ator famoso: Orlando Bloom!MM foi confundido com um ladrão que estava andando naquele local e Frô foi comfundido com uma mãe de um garoto(ele gosta de usar roupas beeeeeem chamativas)  
Á noite,Seiya & companhia estavam na casa de Deba, e chegaram Shaka, MM e Frô.Jantaram e ficaram papeando, quando eles resolvem ir numa danceteria lá perto.Chegando lá, ficaram assustados ao ver que havia muitas garotas bonitas.  
MM:-Aeh, Fênix!Vamo zuá com as mina!Vo pegá aquela loirinha.  
Ikki:-Vamo véio!Quanta cachorra aqui!Fala sério!  
Hyoga:-Mas tem cada coisa aqui que não se tem lá na danceteria do Japão...muito massa.O Frô e o Shaka não quiseram vir?  
Seiya:-O Shaka nem é dessas coisas, nem quis;e o Frô...aquele deve ter ficado porque ele queria falar com a esposa do Deba, uns treco de maquiagem.E o Deba não veio por estar ocupado com seus negócios.Fala sério!Mas eu também nem quis vir, vim porque o MM insistiu.  
Passa um tempo e tanto Ikki quanto MM estavam "noiados"(bêbados) e queriam que Seiya fizesse o mesmo.Hyoga ficou "na dele"(no canto)e nem queria ver a desgraça que ia acontecer, pois ele conhecia o "Seiya noiado"MUITO bem.  
Hyoga:-Agora o bicho pega!O POVO, VAI ROLÁ PORRADA!  
Ikki:-Seiya, vem aqui mano!  
Seiya:-Fala, véio!Que foi?  
MM:-Nóis qué que tu toma essa coisa aqui que pedimos.Tu é macho o bastante para engolir?  
Seiya:-É claro, véio!Dá aqui!  
De imediato, ele ficou mais vermelho que sua armadura...e aprontou...ele achou que estava na Grécia, treinando com a a bater numa mina que parecia com ela e Ikki foi intervir;Seiya achou que Ikki estava malvado de novo e começou aplicar golpes nele, coitado!(ou bem feito?);MM conseguiu parar Seiya, que começa a falar nada com nada e desmaia.  
No dia seguinte, Seiya acorda com a cabeça toda rodando.  
Seiya:-Meu, que tá acontecendo?Bebi de novo?  
MM:-Ô véio, desculpa aeh!Não sabia que tu ia ficar daquele jeito!Daí só ia eu e o Fênix!Tá doendo muito?  
Seiya:-Os golpes que me aplicaram, nem tanto...a dor de cabeça que tá foda!Que que me deram pra beber?  
Ikki:-Champanhe, com vinho tinto, Coca, cachaça e Fanta Citrus...desculpa, mano.Eu esqueci que tu ficava assim.  
Seiya:-Credo!Tudo bem, agora já foi. E o que aconteceu com o povo que estavam lá?  
Hyoga:-Eu mandei todo mundo vazá, porque eu disse que ia rolar porrada lá.Deu tempo de salvar todos...acho.  
Seiya:-Valeu, Hyoga.Ainda bem que tu já sabia de como eu fico, véio.  
Hyoga:-A última vez que deu nisso no Japão, EU que te carreguei e ainda tu vomita em mim!Foi foda!  
Passa mais um dia e os Cavaleiros resolvem ir embora e se despedem de Deba.Chegando no Japão,Seiya, Hyoga e Ikki vão para a mansão e conta como é lá.  
Shun:-Mas rolou isso memo, Hyoga?fala sério!  
Hyoga:-É, eu era o único a pensar naquela hora, pois o MM e o teu mano tava bem noiado pro meu gosto.Daeh o Seiya fez aquele barraco, sabe? Foi até engraçado.  
Shiryu:-Meu, ainda bem que não fui..imagina se eu ia pagar esse mico!Eu também ia ficar noiado dimais.  
Ikki:-Eu tava tão noiado que esqueci que o Seiya é fraco.  
Seiya:-Quem disse que sou fraco?Hein?  
Shiryu:-Não começa Seiya!  
Seiya:-Ele me provocou!Nem vem!  
Shun:-Caramba...será que somos os que pensam aqui, Hyoga?  
Hyoga:-Pelo jeito...quando vou na balada, só bebo refri e olha lá!  
Shun:-Eu também,não gosto de nada alcoólico.E a June não ia gostar disso.  
Hyoga:-Ia ficar feio pra tua mina,né?Entendo.  
Seiya:-Faz uma pra mim tomá agora, Fênix!  
Shiryu:-O Seiya não admite que é fraco nisso, mesmo sabendo que todo mundo já viu o bichano noiado...persistente.  
Saori:-Afinal, ele é um Cavaleiro...tem que ser persistente mesmo.Deixa que eu prepare pra você, Seiya.Shun, vai pegar a câmera e Hyoga fala pra todo mundo que não for Cavaleiro vazá daqui, porque...er...tem um Cavaleiro Negro aqui.Vai!  
Seiya:-Não exagera, Saori!Não su tão noiado assim!Fala sério!  
Fala sério mesmo...eu, meu amigo Vi e a Ana Paula que fizemos o fic quando conversávamos no MSN e deu nisso.Tomara que gostem dele  
Lina Inverse 


End file.
